You and I Collide
by Infiltrate Your Mind
Summary: [AU] Roy Harper, a cartoonist, and Raven Roth, a journalist, have met more than once in their lifetimes. However, it will take more than a few meetings for both to discover their true feelings for another. [Speedy x Rae] [Entry in alenachan's challenge]
1. Prolouge

_You And I Collide_

_Prologue_

_A/N:_

_I'm really excited for this fic. The plot/ideas are based off this great bollywood movie Hum Tum. It's about how two people constantly run into each other and discover their true feelings. The pairing in this fan-fic is Speedy x Rae._

_This is an entry in Alena-Chan's challenge.

* * *

Setting:_

_A young woman and her mother, who looked closely alike with their violet hair and amethyst lavender eyes are seen standing in the airport. Raven, the name of the young woman was sighted holding her luggage and conversing with her mother, Arella.

* * *

_"Oh, have a safe trip, honey. Remember to call me right after your plane has landed. I packed some sandwiches and cookies into your bag, just in case the airline is serving bad food," she told her daughter, embracing her in a hug, careful to not let her tears spill.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Raven told her mother as she pulled away from the hug, a slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"Call me right after your plane has landed."

Raven couldn't help to smile. Her mother was so good and only cared for her. "I will. I promise."

Her mother embraced her into another hug and then pulled away. "I'll miss you. There'll be no one around the house."

"There's Chip," Raven offered. Chip was their Golden Retriever.

Arella sighed. "I guess."

"Bye mom," she said, embracing her mother in one last hug before clutching her luggage and starting to walk. She showed the flight attendant her ticket and was let in.

"Bye," Arella whispered as she too started to walk away.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A tall woman with auburn hair and oceanic eyes, just like her son who was sitting next to her, stood at the airport. They were, at the moment, arguing. The son wore a black t-shirt that read in white bold letters: "Damage The Peace" and matching baggy pants.

"How come you didn't shave? You didn't take a shower either and"-she gasped-"you didn't even put deodorant to cover it up!"

"Your hair's also a mess. Be thankful that I'm your mother," she added as she took out a comb and some perfume.

"Mom!" the man shrieked as his mother began to comb his messy auburn hair and spray perfume all over his body.

"Mother, I'm starting to question if you know that I am a **_man."

* * *

_**  
She raised an eyebrow. "Of course I know that."

"Well, then. A **_real man _**can take care of himself and wouldn't be wearing perfume."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "If this man could take care of himself, I would be grateful. This man always lies and he could simply explain that some or a lot of perfume rubbed off of him when he was around this girl."

He widened his eyes. "That's not a bad explanation. Could you at least stop?" he asked as he gazed towards a couple of girls who giggled as they walked past him. "People and especially girls are thinking that I'm feminine which means they think I'm gay," he sighed.

She rolled her eyes once more and shook her head. "Well, then just put on this mask that you always like to wear and you can hide your identity," she handed him a black mask that covered his eyes.

He grinned. "Clever."

He hugged her and pulled away after a few moments. "I have to go now. My flight is ready to board."

"Bye, Roy."

"Bye," he replied softly, slowly walking to enter into the flight.

* * *

_ Later on the airplane…_

Roy Harper gazed around, looking for a suitable seat to sit in. The only available seats were next to this chubby man who was eating (attacking in Roy's opinion) a taco, some of it spilling on his t-shirt and then this girl (who he thought looked pretty) that was reading a book, while listening to some music. Picking the obvious choice (sorry, it's not the chubby man eating a taco) he chose to sit next to the girl.

He placed his bag down next to him and gazed over towards the girl. "Hi. I'm Roy Harper."

She didn't reply. She probably wasn't able to hear him.

"I'm Roy Harper," he repeated loudly.

She raised an eyebrow and placed her headphones on her neck. "Raven Roth."

He nodded before she placed the headphones back on her ears.

He gazed over towards the monitor screen where they were showing the movie _Mrs. Doubtfire. _

For twenty minutes, he watched it and then when he noticed that the girl, Raven, put her headphones away, he decided that he would ask her for the magazine. You see, he then would be able to strike up a conversation. This was part of his _plan. _

"Can I have the magazine?" Raven asked politely.

He frowned. "Here," handing it to her.

* * *

_Hour after…_

Roy was bored out of his mind and he was disappointed since he didn't even say more than five words to Raven. (He only said four.) He was going to change that. He would talk to her, even if the subject was pointless.

"Y'know. I can tell a girl's preference of things."

Raven raised an eyebrow but kept her focus on the book she was eating.

He continued. "Like whether or not she likes tea or coffee."

She nodded, biting her lip to prevent her to say anything.

"You seem to be a girl who likes coffee. Usually, girls who like drinking coffee stand out and crash parties."

She bit her lip again, this time to prevent her from bursting out laughter.

The flight attendant walked over to their section and began to take orders. Moments later, she reached Speedy and Raven.

"Would you two like anything to drink, eat?"

Roy shook his head.

However, Raven ordered. "I would like a cup of tea. Could you use milk instead of water? Oh, and I would like only two tablespoons of sugar."

"Certainly ma'am." Roy widened his eyes and sighed. He must've sounded like a complete idiot when he mentioned that she liked tea. He buried his head in one of the magazines.

* * *

_The next late morning…_

_  
Setting:_

_The plane has landed in New York. Passengers are exiting the plane and walking into the airport.

* * *

_  
"Hey, Raven!"

Raven stopped walking as she then turned around, wondering who called her name. Her eyes landed on Roy, who was waving to her. A sigh escaped from her lips.

"Remember me? I'm-"

"Roy," Raven completed.

"Yeah! So, I was wondering if you wanted to sight-see with me. I mean we're only going to be here for a couple of hours before we have to go back onto the plane."

Raven opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know how to refuse him, so she didn't. She bit her lip. "Sure."

"Great!" Roy replied enthusiastically.

"Great," Raven repeated flatly.

"Where do you want to go first?" Roy asked as they started to walk towards the exit.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I hope that met everyone's standards. Please read and review!_

_First chapter will be coming soon._

_Sorry for the cliffy!_


	2. Girls Aren't Like Boys

_You and I Collide_

_Chapter Uno

* * *

A/N:_

_I'm glad that you guys liked the prologue. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. I suggest that you go to go to H and then click on Hum Tum. Click on Ladki Kyon and listen. (Real player is required.) Its the song to this chapter. Its in Hindi/Punjabi but the english lyrics are at _

* * *

___**FLASHBACK**_

___"Hey, Raven!"_

___Raven stopped walking as she then turned around, wondering who called her name. Her eyes landed on Roy, who was waving to her. A sigh escaped from her lips._

_"__Remember me? I'm-"_

_"__Roy," Raven completed._

_"__Yeah! So, I was wondering if you wanted to sight-see with me. I mean we're only going to be here for a couple of hours before we have to go back onto the plane."_

___Raven opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know how to refuse him, so she didn't. She bit her lip. "Sure."_

_"__Great!" Roy replied enthusiastically._

_"__Great," Raven repeated flatly._

_"__Where do you want to go first?" Roy asked as they started to walk towards the exit.

* * *

_  
"Do we really have to go in there?" Roy groaned.

_"Part of the deal was that I get to choose where we go first and I want to go to a museum," Raven replied, grabbing his hand as they entered in._

_They first visited the abstract section, Raven's personal favorite form of art._

_She stopped and stood looking at this particular picture. "What do you think of it?"_

_Roy hadn't been paying attention. "Were you talking to me?"_

_Raven sighed. "Yeah. What do you think of this picture?"_

_Roy turned around to look at it and frowned. It had a white background and in the middle, there was a black curved line. "Reminds me of spaghetti. Speaking of spaghetti, let's go get some food!" he exclaimed, ready to get out of the museum._

_"You're a cartoonist. Aren't you supposed to appreciate art?"_

_"Well, isn't that a big assumption to make?"_

* * *

___**  
**_

___** FLASHBACK**_  
__

___"You and Me," Roy said._

___Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "What?"_

___"That's what I'm thinking of calling it."_

___"Calling…what?"_

___"This," he answered, his ego boosting with pride as he showed her his magnificent cartoon._

___Raven widened her eyes. "This is pretty good."_

___He grinned. "I know. Hold your applause."_

___"Anyway, it's a comic strip about two kids who are always fighting with each other. There's a boy and a girl. The boy really likes the girl but he hides his feeling by teasing her. The girl is sassy and is always talking back to him but she secretly likes him too." he explained._

___"Here. I already made this issue."_

___Raven placed her book down and took a few minutes to look it. She chuckled and anyone knew Raven, knew that Raven wasn't the one to laugh at anything.  
_  
**_In the comic strip: _**

_**A young boy, around the age of eight or nine, was at the beach, wearing a bright red shirt with matching beige khakis. He had spiky brown hair and light hazel eyes. A young girl, around the same age as the boy, laid in the hammock. She wore a short pink dress. She had dark chestnut hair and blazing oceanic eyes that flared when she was angry.**_

_**The boy started to pace around, whistling loudly.**_

_**"Could you not whistle?" the girl asked, irritated as she put down her book.**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"It's rude, especially to girls."**_

_**"I'm only whistling because someone is beautiful."**_

_**The girl blushed. "Thank You."**_

_**The boy raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about me."**_

_**The girl grunted in frustration. She picked up her book and aimed to throw it him but she missed.**_

_**"Haha! You throw like a girl!" the boy burst out laughing.**_

_**Instead, the book hit the coconut tree and shook a coconut out, which fell on the boy's head.**_

_**The girl smiled of triumph.**_

_****__  
END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_  
"Okay, now it's my turn to pick where we're going," Roy told Raven.

_"So, where do you want to go?" Raven inquired._

_"What about Central Park?"_

_"Oh. Its one of my favorite places."_

_He smiled. "That's good to know."_

_They rode a bus to Central Park, and arrived there shortly after._

* * *

___Central Park_

_"Would you cut that out?" Raven asked, crossing her arms._

_"What? It's not like I'm hurting anyone."_

_"You're hurting yourself."_

_"You sound like my mother."_

_Raven sighed in frustration and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it into the nearest garbage can._

_"That was not cool. You probably never even smoked a cig."_

_"No, I never have and I won't ever."_

_"You can't have a fair opinion unless you actually tried it."_

_Raven raised an eyebrow. Fair opinion? She sighed. "Fine, I'll try one. But just one!"_

_Roy grinned and happily gave her cigarette. Raven reluctantly placed it into her mouth and waited for Roy to light it up._

_"Blow," he told her._

_Raven blew into the cigarette and started to cough. She immediately threw the cigarette into the garbage can. "That was horrible." She took out a box of Tic-Tacs and threw them all in her mouth._

* * *

___Later…_

_"Only god knows why boys aren't like girls!"_

_Raven widened her eyes. "Excuse me?"_

_"I mean, you girls think too much but understand little. A girl's heart says one thing, and she does another. A girl is in love with you, but she wants you to make the move. A girl is all tangled up herself, but the only thing she worries about untangling is her hair."_

_He continued. "Then, don't even get me started on the things you girls say! We're good friends, but I've never looked at you that way. Leave it to a __girl _to say that you're unlike anyone else she ever met and then in a few days she can't find anything different about you. "

_He paused and Raven finally thought she had a chance to yell at him but he interrupted her. "A girl approaches you only to change you. She devises schemes to destroy you. She makes you laugh with what she says; first she makes you laugh, then she makes you angry."_

_" Hey, if you're so happy on your own, then why do you pursue women?" Raven asked as she put her hands on her hips._

_"Eh, if the body is sexy…."_

* * *

_  
Raven widened her eyes and shook her head. "You have to be the sexist, most chauvinistic pig I've ever met! You men are lucky to have us women on Earth. A girl teaches you the way to live. A girl makes you from a beast into a man. You wouldn't last a second without her! But she knows you'd never be able to admit it." _

_"You men aren't so high and mighty yourselves. A wet towel left on the floor, the toothpaste cap tossed aside, wearing yesterday's socks inside-out, heedless of the time!"_

_Roy looked down at his socks that he still wore from yesterday and were inside out._

_"And then the way you act. You didn't tell me your name; want to go for a coffee? Shall I drop you home? Will we meet again sometime? Your mom and dad aren't at home? Should I come over? Oh, your friend is going home alone. Should I escort her? "she mimicked._

_"You girls aren't the easiest __creatures_ to live with it. Or date for that matter! I mean, who knows how many occasions you girls remind us about."

_" Our eyes met on the first of March; on the fourth of April, I came to meet you," he mimicked as he scooted closer to her on the bench. He then touched her hand. "On the 21st of May, I touched you; on the sixth of June, something happened to me!"_

_By then, people in the park had been watching the two, listening to their conversation. A circle surrounded them. Raven stood from the bench. "At first, they circle you like bumblebees. Then they say they're busy and start to avoid you. Understand, darling, I have a lot of work today. At least listen to me!"_

_At this, Roy put his hands on his ears, not wanting to hear anymore. "Can someone shut her up?"_

_She continued. "So what if I'm far away? Your name is in my heart. The face they were crazy about gets boring. After a few days, their eyes start wandering. Life doesn't run on love alone. Why don't you do a course in interior design?_

_Roy walked up to her and silenced her lips with a kiss. **Silence is safe. That much he knew.**_

_Raven widened her eyes as this almost-like stranger was kissing me. Roy pulled away and turning around, he whistled._

_The crowd around them went aww. Raven took his shoulder and turned him around. With all the might in her, she struck his face._

* * *

___  
_

___ A/N:_

___This chapter is very close to the movie. The Central Park scene where they start talking about whose superior, girls or boys, the lines from that conversation is directly from the song Ladki Kyon, which means "God knows why girls aren't like boys." It's a very funny song in Hum Tum.  
_

___I'll try to update with another chapter soon!_

___Peace._

___xoxoxo_

_**  
**_


	3. Another Departure

_You and I Collide_

_Chapter Dos  
_

_Another Departure

* * *

_A/N:

This chapter is probably short. Sorry. X.x

I'm also sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I actually finished it some time ago but I've been so busy that I haven't been able to post/edit it until now. So, once again, I apologize. x.x

Anyway, I hope that the scene gives justice to Hum Tum.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Roy walked up to her and silenced her lips with a kiss. Silence is safe. That much he knew._

_Raven widened her eyes as this almost-like stranger was kissing her. Roy pulled away and turning around, he whistled._

_The crowd around them went aww. Raven took his shoulder and turned him around. With all the might in her, she struck his face._

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**_Arriving at Steel City _

"Raven!"

She continued walking, pretending that she didn't hear him.

Roy started to run and Raven increased her pace. However, Roy caught up with her. "Raven, I'm sorry."

Raven turned around to look at him and dropped her luggage. There was no smile evident on her face and her amethyst eyes glared, particularly at him. "You know, I thought you were a little bit crazy, probably demented, in my opinion. But, I gave you a chance. You mistook my feelings towards you. Just because I smoked, you think you can kiss me!"

"It wasn't because of that. Though, you are one hot chick when you smoke," he grinned, hoping that would at least get a chuckle out of her.

It didn't. She sighed and shook her head. "One day you'll learn everything isn't a joke."

Saying it as her good-bye, she grabbed her luggage and started to walk away. Roy watched her before he turned his back and walked away as well.

* * *

_ A year later_

_Jump City _

_ (The Park) _

"I would like one hot dog. No mustard, please and lots of ketchup," Roy told the cashier, in charge of the hot-dog stand.

A woman with dark lavender hair and violet amethyst eyes gasped as she recognized the man's voice. Turning around, her back to Roy Harper, she applied ketchup to her hot dog, hoping that Roy wouldn't recognize her as well.

However, he did. "Raven!" he greeted.

She turned around, forcing a smile on her face. "Roy," she greeted, rather flatly.

Before Roy could say another word, his girlfriend Donna covered his eyes. "Guess who," she said in a flirtatious manner.

"Hi honey! What are you doing here?" Roy asked nervously.

She frowned, not the response she was expecting. "I should be asking you the same thing. Didn't you tell me that you had work and that's why you couldn't come to my art show?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"B-but since I was working so hard today, my boss told me that I could have the day off!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just like that!"

"Yeah. He was in a very happy mood. He and his wife probably had..._dot…dot...dot_..."

"Dot..dot..dot?" Raven asked.

"You know..." Roy said, not wanting to really mutter it in a public place.

"What?"

He sighed and whispered it into her ear. She gasped.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so rude. I forgot to introduce my girlfriend, Donna," Roy grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Raven gazed at Donna. She looked familiar. Donna had a slender figure and long, wavy, ebony hair that went past her shoulders. Her crystal eyes gazed at Raven.

"Donna Troy?", Raven asked.

"Yeah. Are you…Raven Roth?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I am."

Roy bit his lip. "You guys know each other?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah, we do. We were good room-mates back in college. Gosh, it's been so long since we've talked."

Roy whistled and looked at his watch. "Well, look at the time! I got to go back to work." Before, anyone could utter a word, Roy was gone.

"He sure is fast." Donna grinned.

"I don't trust him and you shouldn't either."

Donna gazed at her questionably. "Why?"

* * *

_A few moments later…_

"He kissed you!"

Raven nodded. "He is such a jerk, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is!"

Donna started to walk. "When I find him-I'm gonna…" –she widened her eyes as she caught him hiding behind a tree-"I'm gonna kill you!"

Roy bit his lip and started to run.

Donna picked up a couple of rocks from the ground and threw it at the back of his head. Shortly after, she ran after him.

Raven burst out laughing.

* * *

_Twenty minutes after…_

Roy sighed as he sat on a bench. Raven stood next to him. "She dumped me. You happy?"

She smiled. "Quite satisfied, actually."

"That's great," his tone sarcastic.

"It is isn't it?"

Without saying any good-byes, Raven turned and started to walk away from the bench. Roy stood too and walked in the other direction, opposite of hers; his hands in his pocket.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I promise that the next chapter will be longer and much better._

_At least, hopefully…_

_Anyway, peace._

_XOXOXOXO_


	4. Chocolate Hero

_**You and I Collide**_

_Chapter 3

* * *

**Chocolate Hero**_

_Part 1

* * *

**A/N: **_

_Sorry that it took long to post this chapter! I've been feeling kind of lazy.

* * *

Two years later_

_Gotham City_

"Get up!" yelled the frustrated mother of none other than Roy Harper. Her son grunted as he refused to awake from his slumber and leave the couch he was so comfortable on. Sighing, the woman tugged on the blanket that covered her son, eventually pulling it off the couch, exposing Roy in his boxers.

He moaned as he rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up. It was six am. "Fine, I'm awake," he grumbled, yawning.

His mother shook her head before sighing. "I'm going to go to the chapel."

"To get married?" he asked with a chuckle.

However, she wasn't amused. Rolling her eyes, she replied "You know I'm a wedding planner. One of my clients is obviously getting married and their marriage is today. I want you to come to help."

He groaned as he stretched his arms. Leaving his seat on the couch, he put on his pants. "Do I have to?" his voice like a young child.

She nodded.

* * *

_At the chapel…_

"Roy, your job will be is to unload all the boxes from the truck. There's food, tablecloth, cd's and other things that you have to be careful with. If anything breaks…" she told him, giving Roy I-better-not-find-anything-broken-or-else-you'll-be-in-big-trouble look.

He chuckled. "Relax. Nothing will."

He waved to her as she walked into the chapel. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips.

* * *

_In the chapel…_

"The wedding chapel is beautiful," Arella, the mother of the bride-to-be, commented to Maya (Roy's mother).

Maya smiled, pleased that she had picked the right chapel. "I'm glad that you think so."

Arella sighed, gazing around.

Maya gazed towards her, an expression of concern upon her face. "Something wrong?"

"This chapel reminds me of the chapel that my husband and I were married in. It was beautiful."

"Oh. I'm sure your husband likes this chapel as well."

She gazed towards the ground, her lips curving into a frown.

Maya grimaced. Did she offend her client? "I'm sorry."

Arella raised her head. "No, it's alright."

"What happened with your husband?" she blurted out.

"Let's just say that he wasn't a good man. He's dead now."

She nodded. "I'm divorced. My ex-husband is still alive and he still keeps in touch, for Roy's sake but I know how you feel."

Arella nodded in reply. "My daughter changed her mind and decided that she didn't want tulips. She wanted roses," she said, changing the subject.

"No, mother. I wanted lilies," Raven corrected as she entered the chapel.

Maya nodded as she left the chapel, motioning for the two to follow her. "Well, we can still get lilies if we hurry, so why don't you go with my son to the flower shop nearby? I'm afraid that my son doesn't know how lilies look like, so it's better if you go with him," she explained to Raven.

Raven nodded.

"He's right over there," she told her, pointing to Roy who was over by the truck. "Roy!"

Raven widened her eyes as he turned around, revealing who he was. She frowned.

Roy walked up to his mother, said his hello's to everyone, winking at Raven. His mother explained the situation.

He grinned. "I would be happy to go."

Maya smiled, thanking God that her son was being so understanding. She directed Arella to enter the chapel, wanting her opinion on the ice doves.

* * *

_At the flower shop_

"So, you're getting married?"

"Yup," Raven said flatly.

"Were you forced in an arranged marriage?"

She shook her head, expecting only such a question from him.

"Oh, so this is a love marriage."

She shook her head.

He seemed bewildered. "Then which one is it?"

"It's both. Robin and I met in college and he proposed to me and I said okay. Then my mom arranged the marriage."

"Oh."

"Robin is a great guy," Raven said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry for the short chapter! Not much but I will have more on the next chapter.

This one wasn't so great. I apologize.

* * *

_ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_**Rei**_

_**Confessions Of An Idiot**_


	5. Chocolate Hero Part II

You and I Collide

Chapter 4

**Chocolate Hero**

**Part 2

* * *

A/N:  
**  
_For awhile, I had been feeling unenthusiastic about updating. It's difficult to write and I know that if I don't feel enthusiastic about something, then I won't try as hard. So, I took a little break. Now, I feel much more relaxed and I hope I bring justice to this chapter, as this scene in Hum Tum is hilarious._

* * *

**_Outside The Chapel_**

"I never want to be married," Roy told the bridesmaid's.

"I mean, have you ever heard of one married couple throughout history that has actually enjoyed being married?"

"Hell, no!" Roy answered his question.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of violet amethyst eyes glaring at him. He turned his body around and saw Raven Roth, her hands on his hips.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?"

Roy opened his mouth to reply but Raven interrupted. "There are plenty of successful marriages. but you wouldn't know that as you're too busy shitting to learn."

"Hey! Going to the bathroom is a necessity. And I say you're wrong. You see, I prefer to be single. Marriage is commitment."

She rolled her eyes. "You actually know what commitment is?"

"Yeah, and I can spell it!"

"C-o-m-m-i-t-ment"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, I say you're scared of marriage."

"It threatens my bachelorhood!"

"In marriage, there is no love, no fun," he added.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, Roy, you remind me of this handsome man that I know."

Roy grinned, taking that as a compliment.

* * *

She pressed harder on his shoulder. "This handsome man, he screams of his love. He wanders from lane to lane, but he won't take the road to marriage."

Grabbing a rope, she tied him to the chair. Roy gazed towards her, in shock. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Ignoring him, she continued. Running a finger down his cheek, she said, "This handsome man…no matter what he secretly wants, he blusters like a hero."

"Each girl is lovely, without any responsibilities attached, he tells me. Oh, how he pleads endlessly to live together out of wedlock!"

"What the hell?" Roy muttered.

"This handsome man...if you speak of marriage, he throws a fit."

Roy glared towards her, struggling to free himself. He pushed his seat closer to her, trying to kick her with his feet.

"Day and night he reads books featuring pictures of girls," finding a playboy magazine rolled in his pocket.

"This handsome man. Oh, when he grows old, he'll remain alone. There'll be no hand to support him, no soul mate at his side. He'll stumble, and then he'll regret it. Then he'll remember me, this chocolate hero."

Finally Roy managed to free himself and seeing the glare in his eyes, Raven started to run, along with her bridesmaids.

* * *

** In the Chapel **

**The Ceremony**

"Dear friends and family, we have gathered together today to join Richard and Raven in the celebration of their marriage. Let us pray….," the minister started to preach and Roy found himself dozing off. Stretching his arms, he stifled a yawn.

"…….. Knowing you both come here of your own free will, have the blessings of your parents, families, and friends, I ask you:

Richard, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live," he questioned.

Robin grinned. "Yes, I do."

"And Raven, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"Yes, I do," returning the grin.

Robin turned and gazed towards Raven. Damn, did she look beautiful, he told himself.

"I, Richard, take you, Raven, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.

"I, Raven, take you, Richard, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The minister smiled. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Robin wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against Raven's, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**The Airport**

"Bye, mom," Raven cried as she embraced her mother into a hug. "I'll miss you."

Arella wiped her eyes. "I'll miss you too."

Raven gazed around. "Where's your luggage? I thought you were returning to Steel City."

Her mother gasped, widening her eyes. "I knew I left something at home!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Mother!"

"Not to fear. Chocolate hero here," Roy grinned, pushing a cart, heavy with luggage.

"Oh, you're such a good boy," Arella said, pinching his cheeks.

Suddenly, an attractive woman smiled at Roy. "Hold that thought."

"Hey, do you think we could get some coffee sometime? Or some tea? Which ever you prefer."

The woman turned around. She shrugged. "Sure. I live at Maple Street. 72-50, 298th street. It's in Jump City."

"Great!"

He watched the young woman walk away.

* * *

Raven and Robin chuckled as they had just watched Roy.

Robin walked towards Roy's direction. "That's never going to work. She'll never have coffee or tea with you."

"And why is that?"

Suddenly, there was a man wrapping his arm around the woman he had just talked to.

Robin pointed to the couple.

Roy sighed.

"Hang in there though. I know that a good man like yourself will find a girl. Just don't ask her for tea or coffee," he joked.

Roy smiled. "Thanks, man. You're a really good guy."

"It's because of Raven," he replied softly.

"Well, I got to go but you take care of yourself, ok?" Robin said as he returned to Raven. Raven smiled as she waved at Roy.

Roy returned the wave before leaving in the opposite direction.

* * *

** A/N:**

_Yeah, so that was the chapter._

_Keep in mind that this isn't the last chapter to the story._

_I won't give any hints to what happens next._

_I hope you liked this chapter. The conversation before the ceremony and even the conversation at the airport are taken from the movie Hum Tum._

_I would like to credit those who made the lyrics of the original song and the movie script writers._

_I liked the last scene. I think often that if people have Speedy and Robin together, they make some tension between them but isn't it nice to see them friendly towards another?_

_It's really hard to convert a song into a conversation but hey, I tried!_

_Oh, I was encouraged to curse in this chapter by Didn't Stop The Accident (Rhea)._

_I'm going to have to change the rating._

_Until next time peeps_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

**Don't Tell Him Of My Murder**


End file.
